Marriage!
by Criss Cross Applesauce
Summary: This is the sequel to my story, Murder!. Exes, stress, children and SO MUCH MORE! Please R&R! A Cross story.
1. Home Sweet Home

A/N: This is the sequel to Murder!, the story I did with Beta.

**Disclaimer-**

Applesauce: "Tell them you don't own it."

_Me: *zips lips and shakes head no*_

Criss: Tell them you **DO** own it.

Applesauce and _Me_: *gives quizzical stare*

Criss: "Reverse phycology. After all, I am Cross's phycologist."

_Me: *unzips lips* "I can't take it anymore! I_ **DON'T** _own Austin and Ally!"_

**Ally's POV.**

Stroking my engagement ring, I decided to write in my book.

_Dear Diary,_

_I still can't get over the fact that I'm getting married **NEXT**_**_ MONTH_**_! I know all girls say this but I'm different. 2 months ago I was flirting with death. And all because of a stupid, well-aimed gunshot. The culprit? My 'best friend' Patricia Maria De la Rosa. You may know her as Trish, the girl that couldn't keep a job for longer than a few days. Everyone knew she was a bossy, feisty diva. What they didn't know? She gets _**_VERY _**_jealous and is great at revenge. I should know: she tried to kill me because I was dating her crush, Dallas. __But that's the past. My future is being Mrs. Austin Monica Moon. I love that guy, the big goof who I'm living with now. I think that's him.._

I felt hands cover my eyes and let out a small shriek.

"Guess who?" said someone, I can't put my finger on who.

"Austin?" I said.

"Guess again, beautiful." someone said.

I was really freaked out if it isn't Austin then who is it?

Pulling the person's hands off of my eyes, I turned around. I was greeted with lips on mine. Pulling away quickly I realized their owner was Dallas.

"What are you doing here!"I squeaked out, backing away.

"Can't a guy visit his girlfriend after he goes to France for 3 months?" Dallas asked.

That's right he wasn't here when I got hurt!

"Well of course but you could have at least ca-" I started "Girlfriend!"

"Yeah, your my girlfriend. Remember?" he said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"WE BROKE UP BEFORE YOU LEFT!" I yelled, upset.

"No we didn't, I just said 'I don't think a long distance relationship will work out'." he replied, not getting the point.

"That's the same thing as breaking up!" I said, trying to stay calm."Didn't you get my wedding invitation?"

"Wedding invitation?" Dallas cried, raw hatred visible in his eyes. "Who? When? Why?"

"Ally, I'm home!" Austin cried, walking into the kitchen.

**Austin's POV.**

I walked in to the penthouse apartment me and my fiance,Ally, share and was greeted by a strange site. Dallas, one of Ally's exes. He grabbed my the shoulder and tried to punch me in my face. Luckily, I was a good 4 inches above him. I picked him up by his shirt collar and gave him a death stare.

"Leave my fiance alone, Dallas." I said

"Fiance? That's my girlfriend." he said, his body shaking.

All it took was one glare and he hung his head like a little kid caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Apologize to Ally, RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, tightening my grip.

"S-s-sorry Ally." he said, fear in his eyes.

I dropped him and he took off for the elevator door, banging on the button so hard it got lodged. The minute Dallas left I embraced Ally in a bear hug.

"Austin, I'm sorry." she sobbed into my shoulder.

"You didn't do anything, Als" I said trying to console her.

"He kissed me. On the lips." she said, bringing a fresh wave of tears.

"Shh. Shh. Ally, it wasn't your fault. Shh." I said

We stayed like that for a few minutes before I thought of something to cheer her up.

"You want me to schedule you and Caroline a spa day tomorrow?" I asked

Her head instantly cam off my shoulder.

"What would I like better than to have a spa day with my maid of honor?" she said, smiling through the tears.

"Letting your awesome fiance going paint balling with his best man while you do that?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, Austin." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" I asked

"From me, but Dez has to ask Caroline. It's there 3 month anniversary." she said

"Yeah!" I said, bouncing up and down like a little kid.

Ally rolled her eyes, kissed me on the cheek and picked up her book. As soon as she went into her room (she's to much of a goody-two-shoes to share one with me), I called Dez.

"Hello?" he answered

"Want to go paint balling tomorrow? The girls are going to the spa. " I asked.

"Caroline, do I want to play paint ball tomorrow while you and Ally go to the spa?" I faintly heard Dez say.

"Caroline says I do, as long as we finish by 5." he answered.

"Okay,buddy. See you tomorrow!" I said, hanging up.

_AHHHH!_

A piercing scream erupted from Ally's room.

"Ally!" I screamed "I'm coming!"

**Uh oh! Cliffy! Don't you just LOVE ME? **


	2. Planning

Austin's POV.

I rushed into Ally's room but couldn't find her. Panicking, I ran into Ally's bathroom. No Ally. I checked her closet. No Ally. I checked her balcony. Ally was there.

"Ally!" I screamed, picking her up in a bear hug.

"Shush, Austin! I'm on the phone with Maggie. " Ally whisper yelled.

"Then why did you scream?" i asked, as soon as she'd hung up the phone.

"Mags said she'd be the Maiden of Honor." replied Ally "Could you squeeze her in for the spa day too?"

"Well.." I started

One look at Ally's puppy dog eyes and **I** would have gone to the spa with her if she asked.

"Does that mean Absorbed has to go paint balling with me and Dez?" I asked, referring to Maggie's self-centered husband Nicholas.

"Of course." Ally replied

"Aw man! I thought he was dead!" I exclaimed

"Austin!" Ally yelled, giggling.

Ally went back inside, but I just stood there. I was watching a couple and their kids play in the park next to the apartment building. I wonder if me and Ally will ever have babies?


	3. The Rings

Nobody's POV.

Ally was in the kitchen flipping through the wedding binder she made for the 9th time. She just felt like she forgot something. Austin wasn't helping by telling reminding her that they only had a week until the wedding.

(_Italics_=Ally's thoughts)

_We booked the church, have the caterers, are in the process of decorating, the florist delivered the flowers yesterday, ever position is filled (Maid of Honor, Flower Girl, etc.), Austin is taking care of the Honeymoon & cake, we bought the dresses, the invitations were mailed 2 months ago, and we got the marriage license. What am I forgetting?_

Suddenly, Austin walked in and said "What's up Als?"

"Is something missing, Austin?" Ally asked, giving him the binder.

"We didn't get rings." said Austin, not even looking at it before handing it back.

"We're go now!" Ally said, dragging Austin out of the apartment

A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A

"I like this one." Austin said, pointing to a ring with a giant ruby on it and diamonds around the rest of the band.

"That's expensive and we're on a budget" Ally scorned

Usually money wasn't a problem for the singer/actor and his songwriter wife but they'd set a budget for the wedding so they could have a big Honeymoon.

"Okay, what about this one?" Austin asked pointing to a ring with blue diamond in the center and a little diamond on each side.

"Wow," Ally sighed, unable to take her eyes off the ring.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it? And half off too!" The man behind the counter exclaimed

"We'll take it." Austin said, causing Ally to squeal.

The ring was then rapped up and put into a bag with Austin's freshly engraved one.

They then left the store.

A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A

Wasn't my best work but I decided to write something because I just got over my writers block. The link to a pic of Ally's ring is on my profile. Also one for Austin's.


	4. The Wedding

No one's POV.

Austin was playing with the paper origami flower pinned to his suit and staring at the beautiful 3 tier cake. The bottom tier looked like a beach with the brown sugar sand and frosting sea shells. It made him think of the Hawaiian Honeymoon he organized. The middle tier was split in half. One half was a fondant replica of the Sonic Boom practice room with a miniature Ally in it, working her mini butt off. The other half was a mini Austin performing on a tiny stage. The top tier was the simplest. White icing and a plastic bride and groom on top: something traditional to top off the crazy cake. The sudden playing of the here comes the bride song snapped him out of his thoughts. Austin was breathless when Ally walked down the aisle. She was wearing a beautiful silk gown with a full skirt that was practically made of silk roses. Her hair was pinned up in a gorgeous flower clip, which showed off her gorgeously sun kissed skin. A simple silver chain was around her neck with her engagement ring on it. As Ally took sure, confident strides towards him and the alter, she felt ready to face the world. Caroline, Dez and Maggie were all giving her support-filled looks and thumbs up. As she stepped up next to the alter, her only thoughts were on Austin. Both of the soon-to-be happy couples thoughts were clouded until they heard "I believe the bride and groom have written their own vows."

Ally took a deep breath and started "Since the day I meet you I've loved you. I just thought it was anger from you and Dez having food in the store and touching the instruments. "

This caused a slight chuckle from everybody.

"Ally continued,"Your my partner, my best friend and ,now, my husband."

Ally stuck a silver wedding band with those words engraved on it onto Austin's waiting hand.

"My turn!" he exclaimed, running onto to a makeshift stage. Hearing the start their part on the instruments, he started to sing.

**Pretty Girl- By: Cross***

**Hey pretty girl,**

**your the reason I came into this world.**

**Hey pretty girl,**

**you're the light of my life.**

**With you I'm alright.**

**(Chorus)**

******Pretty, pretty. Pretty, pretty girl.**

**Pretty, pretty. Pretty, pretty girl.**

**There's only one you in the world.**

**Hey pretty girl,**

**your the better part of me and you.**

**Hey pretty girl,**

**your my soulmate.**

**And you're so great.**

**(Chorus)  
**

**Hey pretty girl,**

**you are the other half of me, myself and I.**

**Hey pretty girl,**

**just say those two words.**

**Say I do.**

**(Chorus)**

**I**** couldn't ask for a better girl.**

Austin ended the song by pulling Ally onto the stage and putting the ring on her hand. As they both walked back together, she unpinned the origami flower from Austin's jacket. Unfolding it, Ally handed it to the priest.

"It's the marriage license!" one of the guest exclaimed, causing a wave of ooh's!

Austin took a microphone out of his pocket and said "I'm now going to kiss the bride."

In one swift motion he threw the microphone to Dez, dipped Ally and kissed her.

The whole room was cheering, all except for two hooded figures in the back. When Austin and Ally finally broke the kiss, they were both gasping for air.

"Now let's go get some cake!" Dez said, picking up Caroline.

A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A

*These are original lyrics done by me and all copyrighters will be fined. If you'd like to use it in a FF story please ask me.


	5. Month 1

_**It was 11:24 when the happy couple had checked into a hotel Hawaii for their Honeymoon. Ally decided she'd finally share a room with Austin. On a blowup bed. As far from his bed as possible. But Austin had other plans. The minute she walked in with the blowup pump he picked her up and dumped her on their bed. He had tickled her until she said she stay in the same bed as him. Back then,cuddled up in his arms, she was happy Austin was so good at tickling.**_

Now, a month after the Honeymoon, she was throwing up at 4AM. She hated being pregnant, always throwing up and getting fatter. But if this was the price for having a child, she'd deal with it.

A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A,A&A

Now everybody has a reason to review! You have to tell me if you want a boy or girl. Also, I need some baby names! I'll take two girl names and two boy names and put them into a poll on my profile when it comes closer to the delivery.


	6. Month 2

Austin's POV.

Do all pregnant ladies have extreme mood swings like Ally does? Like yesterday...

_(Flashback)_

_I walked from the kitchen into the living room and found Ally with a stack of baby name books._

_"Wanna help me look through names?" Ally asked._

_"Of course I would." I replied picking up a book._

_A few minutes later, she looked at me and asked __"I'm cold. Would you please get me a sweater, sweetheart?" _

_"Sure!" I answered._

_I walked into our room, opened Ally's closet, and pulled out the first sweater I found. I dashed back down the stairs to find an angry Ally impatiently taping her toes._

_"Not that one, you idiot! The white one that matches my outfit! It took you that long to find an ugly sweater!" she screamed, throwing a book at me._

_"Sorry Ally." I said,ducking just in time._

_"Oh, it's okay. Let's take another look at the baby name books."_

_(End of Flashback)_

And that was all in a span of five minutes. I walked onto the balcony and sat next to Ally.

"How much longer until the baby is born?" I asked her.

" 7 months." she replied flipping through a baby names book.

"That's too long" I whined.

"Your such a big kid!" Ally said.

After a few minutes if silence, I felt hungry.

"Can we pretty please with a pickle on top go to Rosa Mexicana?" I begged.

**Ally's POV.**

"Pregnant ladies can't eat spicy foods, Austin. It would hurt the baby." I scorned.

"My baby boy doesn't like Mexican? This is an outrage!" he cried.

"You want a boy?" I asked.

"Yeah." he replied sheepishly "Another Ally would drive us to the poor house."

I felt my jaw drop at the rude comment.

"Just kidding!" he said, cracking a smile.

"Austin!" I screamed, bursting into a giggle fit.


	7. Month 3

Downstairs Neighbor's POV.

"Austin!" Ally screamed

"What?" Austin screamed back.

"I want ice cream!"

"But you at it all yes-"

"NOW!"

"Okay. I'll pick it up on my way back from work."

"Thanks, honey! And don't forget pickles and whipped cream."

I really hope i don't have to report them AGAIN.


	8. Month 4

Nobody's POV.

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl"

"Boy!"

"Girls are mature faster." Ally reasoned

"Boys cost less. " Austin insisted

"Well no matter what we get, I just want the baby to be healthy." Ally said.

"I still want a boy." Austin said, crossing his arms and pouting like a two-year-old

"Austin!" Ally screeched, giggling.


End file.
